


Some Days It All Adds Up

by SweetStugLife



Series: A Cord of Three Strands [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Sex, Fonduing, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 05:13:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18542986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetStugLife/pseuds/SweetStugLife
Summary: Steve, Peggy, and Bucky celebrate their first official day in the Tower.





	Some Days It All Adds Up

**Author's Note:**

> So this story was actually supposed to be a Peggy’s Birthday fic bc I had thought her birthday was April 21st. Turns out it’s actually April 9th??? But they missed her birthday anyway since they were holed up in the hospital, so the theme is still appropos. 
> 
> This is _sort of_ the first of a three-parter...I have ideas for three things that happened in their first week of freedom, but the events are all so wildly different in tone (and take place on different days) that they didn’t belong in the same story. So, in honor of it being April 21st today (their first morning in the Tower according to my timeline, though in 2014), I decided to start posting this one, the flangsty fic to satisfy our collective sweet tooth before I ruin your days with the subsequent two. Enjoy!

Steve wakes up first, lifting his head from where it’s been nestled into the crook of Peggy’s shoulder all night, and peeks over the side of her face. She twitches once her body registers his movement, eye cracking open as her lips pinch into a frown. 

She’s looks so _grumpy_. Despite everything that’s happened in the past two and a half weeks, Steve cracks one the biggest grins that’s ever graced his features. 

“Everything all right?” Peggy croaks, shifting around so she lays on her back, putting herself in the perfect position to have Steve crane his neck and kiss the side of her mouth. 

“Everything’s fine. For what everything, uh, currently is.” 

Peggy makes a small noise, and nods, and Steve kisses her again. The talk with Tony last night had...not cheered him up, exactly, but it had been encouraging. Bucky’s sleeping in the other bedroom, and Peggy’s laying next to him, and these two facts alone are enough to put a quiet smile in Steve’s heart, and in his eyes.

“Happy rather belated birthday, Peggy.”

“Birth-...” Peggy groans, throwing her head back against the pillow. “Oh dear. I—”

“ _Had completely forgot all about that_ ,” Steve fills in, with his thickest imitation of her accent, and Peggy sticks her tongue out at him. “Fortunately for you, your dear and loving husband did _not_ forget.”

Peggy’s forehead wrinkles. “Steve, you didn’t... _prepare_ anything, did you? When did you have the time?”

“I didn’t, on both counts. Which is why _you_ are going to stay in bed for awhile while I put something together.”

Peggy raises her eyebrows. “Oh, I will, will I?”

“By your leave, of course, ma’am.”

“Well. I suppose I’ll just _have_ to grin and bear it, won’t I? If it means so much to you.”

“It does,” Steve says, his tone taking her aback with it’s sudden seriousness. 

“Oh, and why is that?” she asks, a tad carefully for all her teasing. 

“Because you’re amazing,” Steve says, resting his hand on her neck, thumb stroking from the hinge of her jaw to the back of the earring she had left in when she went to bed. “Because you’re strong, and you’re kind, and you’ve never let me down, ever.”

“Stop, stop,” Peggy mumble-drawls, a faint pink blooming on her cheeks.

“You’re the best partner, the best wife anyone could ask for, and you—” his throat stops up for a second, “you got us through it, the past couple of weeks. You took care of us. Me and Bucky both.”

“Oh, _Steve_...” Peggy whispers, touching his face as he’s touching hers, and he turns his head to kiss the heel of her palm. 

“You’re the best woman alive, Peg. So I’m gonna give you the best birthday I possibly can. However late it actually is.”

Peggy doesn’t cry, but her gaze has a noticeable sheen over it when she tilts her face up to kiss her husband. 

“I think you already have, darling.”

His laugh is about as wet as her eyes when he returns her kiss, stronger, increasingly insistent. She rolls her head back against the pillow and he follows, pushing the comforter out of the way so he can drape himself over her. She laughs when it falls to the floor with an unceremonious _fwump_ , letting him grab the collar of her pajama top, pull it down as far as he can, and move his kisses there. 

“I was thinking,” Steve mumbles into the front of her shoulder as he feels her hips shift underneath his, “we could start the day with some fondue?”

She swats the back of his head as a matter of principle, but the soft rake of her fingernails through his hair and down the back of his neck immediately afterwards is sufficient tacit agreement. 

He covers every inch of skin he can get to with kisses, and he adds a haphazard second coat as he reaches down, bunching the hem of her shirt in his hands and tugging it up. She arches her back and wriggles helpfully, raising her arms so he can pull it over her head and set it aside. She leaves them tossed up against the pillows, knuckles grazing the headboard, because she knows the elegant stretch of her body when she does so drives him wild. 

Case in point: Steve props himself up, low, on his knees, rests his hands on her waist so his thumbs can stroke her belly, and kisses a line down her sternum that hooks up onto her breast. 

She lets out the tiniest squeak, peeking down at him, and he winks at her before cupping a breast with his hand, wrapping his lips around the still-exposed skin, and feathering her nipple with his tongue. 

That brings her hands down abruptly, to grab his hair and hold onto it, until her body adjusts enough to relax into his attention and she puts them back up. 

Steve listens, grinning inwardly, as her sharp gasps start to melt into soft moans. As much as he would love to draw this out, it doesn’t take long for Peggy to get going, and he’s hoping he can put together a full day today. So he wastes no time in sliding his hands down under the waistband of her pajama pants—okay, he wastes a _little_ time just holding her hips, feeling the bones knead his palms as she shifts against the mattress—and attempting to yank both them and her underwear down at the same time. 

“Didn’t think that through, did you, darling?” Peggy giggles, when the clothes inevitably tangle not even midway down her thighs. 

“You hush,” Steve grumbles, nibbling the crook of her neck, making her squeal and push at his head. He rolls off of her and sits up, allowing her to draw her legs up to her chest and pull the rest of her clothes off properly, and himself to dispose of the shorts he had crawled into bed last night wearing. 

Once they’re both undressed he flops back on top of her diagonally, making her gasp, and laugh when he gnaws against her rib cage. She puts her hands on his shoulders, pushing him down, and when they start moving out of reach she slides her hands up the back of his neck, until they rest on his head.

“Someone knows what she wants,” Steve mumbles into her hip. 

“Someone else better hop to it, then.”

“Is that an Easter joke?”

Peggy scoffs, and thumps her heel against his back. “Do you want fondue or not, Steve?”

“Hmm. Better taste-test it first.”

Peggy doesn’t have time to thump him again before a high-pitched gasp flies out of her mouth, gently twisting her back along the way. 

“Think it’s good?”

Again, Peggy doesn’t answer with proper words, but the purr in her throat, and her fingers buried in his hair, are confirmation enough.


End file.
